


Safe

by Anonymous



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Anxiety, Other, Parent Henry Hidgens, non binary ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan Green is non binary, but their parents don't accept them. At least they have a girlfriend who loves them and an uncle who would do anything for them.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Safe

Ethan lied face down over Lex's lap.

"What's the matter, babe?" She chuckled, petting their hair. She was trying to work on her chemistry homework on the grass in front of Hatchetfield High when her partner decided to use her as a pillow.

"I hate my parents," they mumbled, turning their head to look up at her.

Lex's hand froze. One curl was still wrapped around her finger. "What did they do now?"

"They're assholes. They 'miss their son,'" they said in a disgusted voice. "I can't even hang out or nothin' after school; they told me to come straight home."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Ethan sat up and hugged their knees to their chest. "Probably. Do you work today?"

"No."

"So can I call you if I need?"

"Of course!" Lex hugged them. "You know you can call me anytime. Even if I'm at work I'll find a way to pick up."

Ethan hummed. "Thanks, Lexie."

"Love you, babe." Lex kissed their cheek.

"Love you too."

~~~~~~~

"Get back here, you ungrateful brat!"

Ethan ran faster. They didn't stop until they were at Lex's trailer. They pounded on her door, afraid their parents were behind them. She opened the door and they fell into her arms.

"What happened?" She asked, leading them inside to sit on the couch. 

Ethan couldn't speak. They were hyperventilating and scratching their arms.

"Hey, Ethan, you're okay now. You're with me and Hannah in our trailer."

Ethan whimpered and squirmed away from her trying to take their hands. They were scratching themselves so hard they were starting to draw blood.

Lex panicked and called their uncle. Usually she could help Ethan out of their panic attacks, but they'd never made themselves bleed in front of her!

There was another knock at the door after 10 minutes. Lex looked through the peephole to see Henry Hidgens. Thank god he didn't care about traffic laws.

Hidgens knelt in front of Ethan. He had a backpack next to him. He took out a large fidget cube like the one Hannah had and forced it into Ethan's hands. They immediately started fidgeting with it. Their chest was still heaving.

"Ethan," he said softly. "I'm here. I need you to breathe with me." Ethan shook their head no. "Yes," he said more firmly. "Breathe in...hold it...breathe out. Very good. Again." They went through that a few more times before Ethan was calm. "Can I touch you, Ethan?" Ethan shook their head no. "Okay. Drink some water. Here." Hidgens gave them a bottle of cold water. Ethan drank deeply. "Good job. Can you speak?"

Ethan shrugged. They didn't think they could manage that right now. They'd probably just babble like a dumb baby.

"Okay. Maybe later then. Are you physically hurt at all?"

They nodded. They couldn't feel the pain, but they'd seen the blood on their arms. They were hurt elsewhere too, but they didn't want anyone to know about that. Hidgens gave them a damp cloth to clean up their arms. The scratches weren't too bad. They'd be fine.

"Do you want to come to my house? You can take a shower and put your pajamas on and relax a bit. Sound good?" Ethan looked towards Lex. They wanted her with them, but they really wanted to go to their uncle's house.... "Lex and Hannah can come too if they'd like. You can all stay over for a few days."

"Do you want us to come, Ethan?" Lex asked. She felt bad she hadn't been able to help them herself, but at least Henry was there now so he could help. Ethan nodded in response to her question. "I'll go pack our bags, then." She didn't have to ask Hannah if she wanted to go. She loved being at Hidgens's house because she got to sleep in her own bed and play video games and cook! And they didn't have to deal with their mom.

Once Lex had packed her and Hannah's bags, they all went to Hidgens's car. Ethan sat in the passenger seat with their legs hugged against their chest. Hidgens had given them one of their silicone necklaces, so they were chewing on that.

Once at Hidgens's house, Ethan walked upstairs to the bathroom and turned the shower on the hottest setting. They stood under the water until it was cold. Their skin was burning, and they may have gotten a small blister on their arm, but it was fine. Their head was much clearer now. They stepped out and dried off, then put their favorite Cookie Monster nightgown on. They went back downstairs and sat on their uncle's lap, resting their wet head against his chest.

"Hey, kiddo," Hidgens said, rubbing their back. "Do you feel better now?" Ethan nodded. "Good! Do you think you can tell me what happened now?"

"Hannah, go upstairs, please," Lex said to her sister. Hannah frowned, looking worriedly at Ethan, but went upstairs anyway. Lex scooted closer to them on the couch and held their hand.

"My parents," Ethan whispered. "They...they hit me 'cause I wouldn't answer to.... And then they were talkin' 'bout some kinda conversation? therapy...."

Hidgens's eyes darkened. Lex looked appalled.

"Absolutely not," Hidgens said, tightening his grip on Ethan. "You're not going back to them. I never should have let you stay with them! You can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked. They didn't want to get in the way of their uncle's life. They already felt bad coming over as much as they did!

"Of course I'm sure! I'm going to schedule you for an appointment with a gender therapist, and a regular psychologist, and call CPS. I'll get you anything you need, Ethan. Just say the word."

Ethan felt themselves tear up. They hugged their uncle tight. "Thank you, Uncle Henry."

"Don't thank me. I should have done this a long time ago."

"But you're doing it now. Thank you."

Hidgens smiled and squeezed Ethan. "You're welcome, kiddo."


End file.
